Road Trip
by Whip-Owl
Summary: Parody Time! What happens when the characters in Ga'Hoole are no longer making books? They get bored. So they take a road trip, with the help of Han Solo, who is not enjoying this, driving them. And along they way, the meet some other characters with the same idea. *Warning Star Wars and Ga'Hoole won't be they only series here. Full list inside.*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Okay, disclaimer time. These are all the ones I plan on using. You don't have to know them all, most of them are just around for a few chapters and then are never seen or heard of again. Disclaimer: I don't own Ga'Hoole, Star Wars, Warriors, The Muppets, Shrek, Harry Potter, Kung Fu Panda, Wreck-it-Ralph, Monsters Inc, Phinease and Ferb, or any form of Scooby Doo. Anywho, review.)

The Band sat in the empty dining hollow. It was empty mainly because it was the nowhere near any meal time. Soren sort of wished it was, he and the other members of the Band were horribly bored. After the books had ended, nothing really interesting happened in their world, hence why the books stopped coming. "So, any idea what we should do?" Soren asked.

"We could go pick a fight with the Pure Ones." Twilight offered. Any time the events of the books weren't happening, the major villains would annoyingly come back to life.

Digger shook his head. "They'll know what we're doing. They won't fight us so we'll be tortured with boredom. Plus they always lose."

"Major hero immunity right here." Soren pointed to himself.

Twilight groaned. "Fine. What do you suggested we do Digger?"

Digger looked thoughtful. "We could go to the 'real' world." He suggested.

"Okay, so you got me." Twilight said.

"We could go on a road trip." Gylfie suggested. "I've always wanted to go to California." They always appeared somewhere on the East coast of the U.S.A. No one really knew why, but it was how the strange ruled of world jumping worked.

"That's not going to work. We can't drive cars." Digger pointed out.

"I don't think we even have cars in this reality." Soren added.

"No. . ." Twilight agreed, looking thoughtful. "But we do have phones!" He leapt up, ran to the edge of the hollow, and flew out.

The other three looked at each other. Soren gave a baffled shrug and flew out of after their friend, Digger and Gylfie right behind him.

Twilight gave them a long flight, after all, the only phone they had was at the edge of their world, in the Desert of Kuneer. He also wouldn't bother explaining why they were going to the phone, despite all the other three asking him.

Eventually they reached the edge of Kuneer, where their world just seemed to disappear. "We're here." Digger panted, still technically being the weakest flier of them. "Thank Glaux." He landed. Soren and Gylfie dropped down next to him.

Twilight however, stayed in the air. The phone in the Ga'Hoole world was a lot like a payphone, except you didn't have to feed it quarters, so it was just located in the middle of a box. Twilight shoved the door aside and grabbed the phone in his talon. He hovered as he dialed. Soren watched him, but didn't recognize the number.

After a few rings Twilight started talking. The owls, having great hearing, knew he'd gotten the answering machine. "Hi! It's Twilight here, and I just flew to the end of the earth, literally, to get to this phone. So if-"

At that moment, someone actually picked up the phone. Soren could hear his muffled voice on the other end of the line.

"Han hi!" Twilight greeted. "The usual, annoying the Pure Ones, flying around to various parts of the world for various reasons, being bored." There was another pause.

The other three looked at each other again. "Twilight knows Han? As in, Han Solo from Star Wars?" Gylfie whispered.

Soren shrugged. "Apparently."

Twilight carried on with his conversation. "See, we've got this plan to travel across the U.S.A. The problem is, none of us can drive, we're kind too short to reach the pedal and the steering wheel at the same time. . ." Twilight sighed. "I'll pay you." His face brightened. "Okay, great! See you then."

He hung up the phone and then flew back out of the phone booth. "Han's coming to pick us up tomorrow." Gylfie opened her mouth. Before she could say anything Twilight continued, "And yes I know him. I met him one time, when I was trying to drive a space ship. We get along better on the phone though."

'I can't imagine why.' Gylfie mouthed to Soren.

"Tomorrow." Digger repeated. "That doesn't leave much time to get back and pack." Digger was right of course. Even as owls they'd have some belongings they'd want to take.

"And I have to put a different king in charge while I'm gone." Soren added. There were an awful lot of kings at the Ga'Hoole tree, but Soren was in charge most of the time. Borron thought Soren deserved it, and Coryn and Hoole had a lot of humility, so both refused to rule.

"Well then, we better get moving." And with that, Twilight was off again.

Soren idly wondered how Twilight always had so much energy as he followed him. By the time they got back to the tree, Soren's wondering had gotten a lot more than idle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(I can't write Han very well. Oh well, it's a parody. And from here on out, the chapters will _probably _be shorter.)

The four owls waited next to a clear glass tube next to the phone booth, Soren perched on a suit case. Since it was Other size, they only needed one.

Then, Han slowly began to rise up out of the tube's floor, because it was really more like a clear elevator. It was what they used to leave their world. Han opened the tube. "You're transport's a little slow." He said.

Twilight shrugged. "Thank you for doing this." Soren spoke to Han.

He was going to say more, but Han didn't let him. "Oh yeah. Now let's _go_."

He grabbed the suitcase and put in the tube. The band quickly rushed inside. "What's the rush?" Gylfie asked.

"The rush," Han said as the tube moved away, "Is I'm a busy guy. Star Wars 7 through 9 are coming out soon you know. And there are probably going to be some EU books between then and now. I have to be there."

"I'm suddenly glad we have a small series." Gylfie said. "Comparatively speaking."

The owls and Han landed at some sort of teleporting station. Only book characters came here, they had to get into a special tube to get into the movie station. It made Soren admire Han a bit more for going through this. Luckily, every station had a portal that led to the real world. They stepped through that and landed near the highway, next to a car.

Han opened the driver's door and sat down inside. Soren grabbed one of the back doors and pulled. Nothing happened. Soren looked at the door and frowned. He pulled harder and made a little noise from the effort. "Here, let me help with that." Gylfie offered. She grabbed they handle and pulled with him, but they still couldn't open it. Car doors were just too heavy for owls.

Unlike the other three, Twilight had joined in trying to open the door, Digger had figured this out. He gave Han a pointed look.

Han sighed and mumbled something about Digger ruining the entertainment. Then he pushed a button. All the doors flung open.

"Yarg!" Twilight shouted as Soren, Gylfie, and he were flung off the handle from impact. All three regained their balance in the air and flew inside.

Soren poked his head up front. "Han, you mind if I take the passenger seat."

"Go ahead." Han waved to the seat.

Soren flew to the seat and perched on it. "Thanks."

"Hey, if you weren't sitting here Twilight would take the seat." Han muttered to just him. "You think I want him up front for the whole trip." Then he turned to address everyone in the car. "Alright, this is my car. So don't wreck it or you're paying for damages, and you're already paying for the ride."

"Twilight, we don't have money." Gylfie whispered to Twilight.

"I'm paying in owl currency." Twilight explained.

Gylfie gave him a look. "Owl currency is rabbit skins and shiny glass things."

"I know, isn't great?"

Gylfie gave him a withered look. Before she could say anything else though, the car started up and Han drove them out onto the highway. The road trip had started.

(And the 'plot' starts. Now review. Twilight will pay you in owl currency.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Han drove the car, Soren sat in the passenger seat next to him, Gylfie sat behind Soren, Twilight sat behind Han, and Digger was stuck in the center. Everyone except Digger was staring out the windows at the scenery. Soren sighed. Gylfie did so too.

Twilight started to sigh, then he caught himself. "Well this is boring." He declared. "Let's play a game."

Gylfie gave him another look. "I spy with my little eye-" She started.

"No not that game." Twilight interrupted. "That game's lame."

"And you guys do not have _little _eyes." Han told them, turning around partially to do so.

Gylfie gave a strained sigh. "Fine, what do you suggest we do?" She asked.

Digger looked thoughtful, as usual. "I have suggestion."

_Oh thank Glaux. _Gylfie thought. "What is it?"

"How about that game where we find the letters of the alphabet outside?" Everyone gave him a confused look. Digger flew up to Gylfie's window. "For example, there's a tree out there. Tree starts with t, so we have t now."

Twilight looked out his own window. "Well, there's h, n, t, and l."

Digger looked outside in surprise. Then he gave Twilight a dry look. "The letters on the sign do not count." He told him flatly.

Twilight sighed and muttered something about Digger being boring. "Fine. T," He waved his talon at the trees. "G." That was grass. "S." That was the sign.

"D." Han added, pointing to himself.

"D?" Soren repeated in confusion.

"Driver." Han filled in. "As in, driver who's going to stop driving if you don't pick a different game."

_He is not making this easy. _Gylfie thought, pursing her beak. "Soren, didn't you bring a deck of cards?" She asked aloud.

"Oh right." Soren confirmed. He flew to the back and pushed the suit case up. There was a grunt from inside. The four owl's eyes got a little wider, it was impossible to get very much wider. Soren opened his suit case. A familiar owl rolled out. "Kludd!" Soren shouted.

At the same time, Gylfie hissed "Metal Beak!"

And Twilight cried, "Look! It's the guy I killed!"

"Why you little-" Kludd started.

"Hey! That was my high point for the series!" Twilight defended himself.

Before this could go any farther Soren said, "Kludd, what are you doing here?"

"I was bored, so I thought I'd come with you." He explained.

"And you were in the suitcase because. . ."

"Well, I figured you wouldn't have let me come if I just asked." Kludd shrugged.

The band looked at each other. "He's got a point there." Twilight pointed out.

"Should I turn around!?" Han called back.

Soren shook his head. "You've got a tight schedual. We go back we'll probably have to pass on the trip."

"Besides, this could be fun." Twilight added, grinning evilly.

"I hate you." Kludd growled.

"Thank you."

Gylfie sighed. This long trip had just gotten a lot longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The owls eventually remembered what they'd gotten the suitcase out for in the first place, and got the deck of cards out. Twilight started them off with poker. It turned out everyone knew how to play poker, they just all knew different versions.

Somehow they got from that to playing go fish. Well, all of them but Soren. Soren had moved back to the front to help Han with the road map.

Twilight sighed. "Well this is boring." He said. He leaned back a little.

"Then get a different game." Kludd told him. It was clear Kludd was bored too though. He was starting to shred his claws into the cards. For the sake of Soren's cards they needed a new game.

Digger sighed. "I don't know anything other games." He admitted.

Kludd grinned. "I know one."

"I don't like where this is going." Gylfie muttered. She was ignored.

Kludd continued. "It's called stop the car."

Twilight leaped back up. "I've heard to that game!"

Soren turned his head partiually towards them. Digger, the one with the best brain in the back, covered them. "It's a card game." He lied.

Kludd opened his mouth to object and Gylfie shot a card into his mouth. Digger flew up to the front, pressing a button that put a wall between the front and the rest of the car, like they had in limos. Of course that wouldn't be enough, Soren could still hear them, he was a barn owl. So Digger stayed up there and talked to him to distract.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what's this game of yours?" Gylfie asked, turning to the two remaining owls.

"Oh it's great fun! We have to destroy one part of the car to get it to stop." Kludd said.

"Well that's easy. All you have to do it rip open the fuel tank." Gylfie responded.

"Oh good, you knew what to do. Because for the life of me I didn't." Kludd said.

Gylfie covered her beak with her wings, realizing she'd just helped Kludd. Twilight, noticing her terror, spoke up. "If it makes you feel any better, I was going to tell him anyway."

"I thought you two hated each other." Gylfie pointed out.

"We do." The two chorused. Twilight cleared his throat and continued. "But we've got Soren and Han in the front who might stop us from trying this, we need all the help we can get."

Gylfie sighed. "Well, are we going or not?"

"Alright!" Kludd dashed over to the window and pressed down on the button to open it. He peered his head out, and his helmet almost came off his face. He popped his head back in.

"Forgot we're moving 65 miles per hour." Twilight laughed.

Kludd's feathers raised. "Fine." He growled. "You have a better idea?"

Twilight thought looked thoughtful. "Yes actually." He reached into the suit case and pulled out a rope.

"Remind me why I have to go down there?" Gylfie asked.

"Because I don't trust Kludd, and if he dropped me will you be able to pick me up?" Twilight answered.

Gylfie opened her mouth, and promptly closed it. "No." She sighed.

"Alrightie then. It's settled." Twilight decided.

"Bye-bye!" Kludd kicked Gylfie right out the window.

Gylfie let out a scream until Twilight caught her rope and she stopped falling. Twilight gave Kludd an evil look. Kludd just shrugged. Twilight considered killing him, but he'd just come back to life and he wouldn't be as good while holding the rope. So he just gave Gylfie a thumbs up with his talon.

Gylfie forced a smile and swung under the car. She listened for which pipe was gas and clawed it. Nothing happened. Gylfie frowned and tried again. And again. It never worked. She made a few frustrated noises before she figured out what to do.

Gylfie swung back out. "Twilight!" She called. Twilight looked down. "Does Han Solo have a light saber?!"

"In the movie? No. But there might be one in the car." Twilight replied. "Here hold this." He gave Kludd the rope and jumped in back. The two waited with mirrored impatient expressions. And somehow no one in front had noticed Gylfie hanging out the window yet.

"Haha!" Twilight shouted. It was followed by the sound of a light saber turning on. He jumped back onto the window. "I think it's Luke's." He explained, waving the light saber.

Kludd let out a little yelp and ducked out of the way as the light saber swung around.

"Oh that's right." Twilight said. "This makes it a lot easier to kill you." Twilight moved into a position impersonating a Jedi attack stance as best as he could with talons instead of hands.

"Guys!" Gylfie called up. "Still hanging!"

"Right, we'd hate to leave you hanging." Twilight tossed the light saber down.

Gylfie sighed as his intentional bad pun and went back under the car. She cut the gas pipe with the light saber. A few moments later, as Kludd and Twilight were pulling her back in, the car came to a stop. Han managed to get them to the side of the road. Shame they were in a forest in the middle of nowhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You wrecked my car!" Han shouted.

Kludd seemed to be day dreaming as Han shouted at them. Twilight was also pretty unphased. "At least it was the Falcon." He pointed out.

"You tried to do this with the Falcon the last time you visited." Han reminded him. All the owls gave him an identical look. "Yes, I know I should've seen this coming. But I didn't . So now, you three have to get the gas."

"Wait. Say what now?" Kludd asked.

"Get the gas." Han ordered. "The rest of us have to stay here and fix the car anyway."

"Come on." Gylfie waved her wing for the other two to follow, and started flying down the road.

"How do you know where we're going?" Twilight asked.

"I'm a navigator." She said simply.

* * *

"You just went to first gas station you could see from the road didn't you?" Twilight asked.

"Uh . . . yeah." Gylfie admitted as they landed next to the gas station.

"Alright, let's go." Kludd clapped his wings together and started forward.

"Hold it!" Twilight pulled him back by his helmet.

"What?!" Kludd snapped.

"Don't you think the Oth-humans," He corrected himself. "Will find it a little weird if two talking owls come in?"

Kludd crossed his wings. "Alright Mr. Brilliant, what do _you_ suggest?"

"Thanks, I am brilliant aren't I?" Twillight came back with. He chuckled. Kludd looked like he might've killed him if a car didn't drive right past them, making all their feathers go back.

Twilight and Gylfie started cleaning their feathers. "Um Kludd, aren't you worried about your feathers?" Gylfie asked.

"I'm more worried about the half of my face missing thanks." Kludd pointed out, tapping his wing to his mask.

"I've got an idea." Twilight said. The other two turned, following his gaze. He was looking inside the car that had just pulled up, the driver had clearly just gone shopping.

Gylfie wandered off. She sat on the curb near the edge of the station. "Hey, you a story character?"

Gylfie gave a jump and turned towards the voice. There was a cat sitting on a part of the curb nearby. She nodded. "How did you know?"

The cat shrugged. "No normal owl would be this bold." He pointed out. "I'm Firestar by the way."

"I'm Gylfie." She introduced.

"Gylfie? You're from Ga'Hoole!"

"And you're from Warriors!"

Gylfie high fived Firestar, he with his paw and her with her wing. "Glad you know who I am." Firestar said. "We animal characters have to stick together. Now, what are you doing out here? I thought this was pretty far from where your real world portal is."

Gylfie nodded. "It is. But we decided we wanted to go on a road trip, and Twilight knows Han Solo, so we have a driver."

Firestar got excited all of a sudden. "Do you think we could come with you?!" He wanted to know. "We got stranded out here, and the portal back to our world is too far to walk to."

"Wait, we?"

"Yeah. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Tigerstar, and Scourge are around here somewhere."

_Why is Firestar traveling with villains? _Gylfie wondered. Then she remembered how Kludd had stowed away in their suit case and decided not to ask. "Well. . ." She started, not sure how to refuse.

Suddenly a human in a long coat and hat came over. Gylfie and Firestar both gasped. That's when the human took off their hat, just to reveal Twilight there. "Hey Gylfie, Kludd and I need your help." Kludd poked his head out of the bottom of the coat. Clearly he was moving the boots for Twilight. "The gas is too heavy for us."

Gylfie turned to Firestar. "Alright. You can come, if you can help us get the gas back."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Han climbed out from under the car. Soren sat on the hood, peering down at Han in concern. "Is the car working again?" He asked.

"Well it will be," Han said, slamming his hand on the hood of the car, "Once the others come back with the gas."

Soren and Digger exchanged glances. "That word never stops sounding weird." Digger said, referring to 'other'. Soren nodded.

Then what looked like a sled with wheels came sliding towards them. On top of it was the gas and 3 cats. Twilight, Kludd, and Gylfie were flying after it and 3 more cats were running after it.

The sight made everyone at the car do a double take. The cats managed to stop the sled in front of them. "Hello there." One of the cats on it said. "I'm Firestar. And these are Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Tigerstar, and Scourge."

"They're uh, from the Warriors series." Gylfie explained.

"And she just _had _to offer them a lift in your car." Kludd groaned. "See, this is why it's nice to be a bad guy. We don't have to do nice things."

"I don't do nice things." Han pointed out.

Everyone ignored him though. "I offered them a lift, because they helped us with the gas!" Gylfie snapped.

Kludd was at a loss for words on that one. Scourge wasn't. "And if you were a villain, you could've promised us a lift and then left us."

"Alright, are you getting in or what?" Han wanted to know. That got everyone moving.

They all clambered into the car, they were all small enough no one had to move to the 'trunk seats' yet. Han started the car and they took off. It didn't take long for Scourge and Tigerstar to start arguing about who the better villain was.

"You were only in 1 book!" Tigerstar pointed out. "I was in all the originals, and I came back from the grave. Even this fox brain managed to pull that off!"

He swung his paw out at Kludd. "Thanks." Kludd said. Twilight fell over from silently laughing so hard.

"At least the book I was in was part of the originals and not the horrible books after you had to be in." Scourge countered.

"Hey wait that wasn't a compliment. . ." Kludd muttered. Twilight, who had just gotten back up and was starting to catch his breath, started laughing again and fell over a few seconds later.

"Hold on a second!" Lionblaze snapped. "I'm _in _those awful books, as a main character!"

"Then I pity your soul, and I'm the most evil cat in the series." Scourge replied.

Tigerstar was probably going to go back to arguing, but Lionblaze jumped up, moving closer to Scourge, and unsheathed his claws. "Take that comment back, or I'm going to kill you." He threatened.

"Oh I'm so afraid." Scourge said sarcastically. Lionblaze leapt onto him, attacking him. The cats all watched the two fight, or rather, Lionblaze beat up Scourge who tried to dodge.

"You fool!" Lionblaze shouted. "I can't be hurt in battle!"

"This is the most entertained I've been in my entire life." Tigerstar purred.

"Wow, we agree on something." Firestar said.

Tigerstar growled. "I want to stop enjoying so we can disagree." Then he looked back at the fighting cats. It seemed Scourge had died and come back to life, as all story characters could do. "But I can't."

(I put the villains in here to make things a little more interesting, now they make the chapters get like, three times as long.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Well, it's getting late." Han said, looking at the clock in the car. He turned to Soren. "You mind if we stop somewhere for the night?"

Soren shook his head. "I don't think anyone else will complain either."

"I'm not asking anyone else." Han told him bluntly. He pulled over at a hotel and walked to check them all in.

The animals clambered out of the car, Soren explaining what was happening. "This is ironic." Digger stated, looking up at the sky. The stars were coming out. Soren had to agree.

Han came out. "Alright, I got three rooms, one for the boys, one of the girls," Gylfie and Hollyleaf exchanged glances. They were the only girls around. "and one for me."

Twilight gave him a confused glance. "What, you're not a guy?" He asked.

"I said the room was for boys, and I'm not one of those." Han corrected. "I'm a man."

"Burn." Hollyleaf breathed to Gylfie. The two started laughing.

The guys looked like they wanted to kill Han, but no way they'd actually succeed in that.

"Right, so how do we get in?" Gylfie asked, wanting to break tension.

Firestar shrugged. "We walk in and pretend we're the latest in technology the world's trying out." Everyone turned to him and stared in shock. "Well it's what I do all the time."

So using that guise, the characters went into the hotel, and each entered the own room. But when you put villains and heros from Warriors and Ga'Hoole into a room for an entire night, you can't expect things to run smoothly.

(And I'm going to stop here, because the next chapter will probably be long and I didn't want to connect them.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lionblaze sat on top of a bed and looked down at Scourge. Glaring, was probably a better description actually.

"I'm not going to claim your series is any good." Scourge told him.

"Then I'll kill you again." Lionblaze growled.

That clearly set Scourge on edge, but he still managed to get a response out. "And I'll come back to life, and I still won't take it back."

"So basically," Jayfeather elaborated, "We need a different way to fight."

"I guess. . ." Scourge allowed.

"Great!" Twilight cheered. That was a warning, right before he smacked Scourge over the head with a pillow.

Scourge attacked it, and Twilight had to let go and flap up a little. "What was that for?!"

"A new way to fight. Pillow fight!" Twilight shouted a battle cry, lifting a different pillow over his head.

Kludd quickly picked a different one off the bed and hit Twilight with it, the impact making Twilight fall onto the bed.

"Alright. . ." Scourge said slowly. "I accept." He picked up the pillow he'd taken from Twilight and looked like he was going to throw it back at him. Then at the last minute he flung it at Lionblaze.

He made a muffled 'oof!' sound as the pillow hit him and kicked it off. It landed on Twilight, who still had another pillow on him.

"Soren! Little help here!" Twilight called out.

Soren took to the sky, picking up another pillow. Tigerstar tried to fling one of his own at Twilight, and Soren caught that one. Armed, taloned?, with two pillows, Soren began pounding Tigerstar.

Firestar and Jayfeather exchanged glances. That seemed hard since Jayfeather couldn't see, but it never stopped him in the books. "We're out of pillows." Firestar pointed out.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "You want to join, Twilight still has two pillows on him."

* * *

Gylfie and Hollyleaf sat in their room, Gylfie perched on the bed post, and Hollyleaf sitting on the mattress. "And it turns out, this whole time, he was breaking the Warrior Code!" Hollyleaf was explaining. Actually it was starting to turn into ranting. "He was seeing a cat from Windclan! That's forbidden! And it was hurting him too. I mean, he was always so upset and tired, and that's when he started training-"

She trailed off as they both heard what sounded like a bowling part in the room over. And the room over, was the boy's room. "What was that?" Hollyleaf asked.

Gylfie shook her head. "No idea. Hold on a sec, I'll go find out." She flew out of the room and peered in through the window. "They're having a pillow fight!" Gylfie exclaimed.

"Without us?" Hollyleaf wanted to know. Gylfie nodded. "We have to do something about this."

"Any ideas what?" Both of them thought for a little.

There was a knock on the door. Everyone paused, pillows in their mouths or talons. "We're busy!" Lionblaze shouted.

"We have pizza!" It sounded like a high pitched guy talking.

"Alright! Pizza!" Kludd exclaimed. He zoomed towards the door.

"Kludd!" Soren shouted. He was about to warn him they hadn't ordered any pizza, but he was too late.

Kludd flung the door open, and pillows were promptly catapulted into the room, hitting him and everyone else inside. "That's for having a pillow fight without us!" Gylfie yelled.

Everyone looked around the room, too in shock to respond for a moment. They could barely see the floor now, thanks to all the pillows. "Where'd you get so many?" Jayfeather asked.

"We went into the laundry room." Gylfie explained.

"Gave the people working there a bit of a scare too." Hollyleaf added. "Accidently of course."

"Cool!" Twilight exclaimed, actually popping out of the one of the pillows.

"Well, now that there are so many of us, we might want to consider making teams." Firestar suggested.

"Good versus evil!" Lionblaze instantly suggested.

"There are only three of us!" Tigerstar objected.

"Girls versus boys?" Twilight suggested.

"Same problem." Gylfie reminded him.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Cats versus owls." He told them.

"Oh." Lionblaze said.

"If that's the case, what about Han?" Soren wanted to know.

"I can read minds, he doesn't want to play." Jayfeather explained.

"Alright then." Hollyleaf said. She picked up a pillow in her jaws. "Let's get this fight started."


End file.
